


How she became god

by toreadtoheal



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toreadtoheal/pseuds/toreadtoheal
Summary: How Mare became god





	

It was one month. Then it became two. Then three. Four follows. Time passes as normal as the rise and set of the sun.

For months, Mare's mind has been haunted by the betrayal, the bloodshed and the atrocities under the hands of Maven, the boy who's no longer in the shadows. Sleep became the starters for nightmares filled with screams and tears. A touch would trigger her back to the days where she suffered the wrath of the boy-king, who lacks gentleness and excels in pain. Even in the safe haven of the Barrows and Cal, everything feels as if they're prepared to attack on Mare. It deteriorates as she found herself back in the war zones during the missions. Even Cal's fire could not comfort her at all times.

Sometimes life felt limited as if there's a constant shadow over her. A shadow that prevents her from moving on, from breaking this shell, from forgetting. 

"Mare?" In a room of two, his voice felt distanced and too far from reach.

"Mare?" She turns around to see Cal staring at her with worried eyes. Words and feelings became hazy at a times. How does one's mind clear after it been shattered and molded by the hands of the evil? Cal reached out to embrace her, whispering words of love and care. With such tenderness, Mare find herself in a deep sleep. For a girl who has been broken too many times, it was necessary that others help her put back the pieces together. Kilorn teasing her like the old days. Cal whispering jokes on his comedic days and loving her more than usual on the rainy days. Cameron being more Cameron with Mare than usual. Farley and Mare sitting under a tree reminiscing about Shade. Julian teaching Mare a word or two about whatever he knows that gods don't. Mare reminding herself that she's stronger than this.

The pain that lingers started to fade. Laughter no longer feels hard. While rebuilding Norta, Mare also rebuilt herself. Gods or humans, some scars always remain and like a mythical creature, it would come and go for Mare sometimes. But Mare was no Maven, not one to hid in the shadows. Mare was a Barrow, strong, determined and selfish at times. From a girl to steal to a girl who healed.

And so it became a history lesson when teachers discuss the story of Mare Barrow. A girl who wasn't god but was god-like for being beautiful, brave and broken. It was Cal and Mare's kids that would giggle in class when stories of their parents are bought up. It was their kids' kids that whispers the "wows" and "awes" when bedtime story was about the Barrows. So legend has it, the greatest are the most powerful and broken. A hero that arises after their tragic story ends.


End file.
